3 Choices
by wolfydam
Summary: Wolf gave Yuri 3 choices


Anime/Manga: Kyo Kara Maoh--3 Choices

Author: wolfydam

Disclaimer: I don't own KKM!

Fiction Rated: M

Published:1/14/09 -Complete

If I did, I would have pair Wolf with Yuri from the first.

Pairing: Yuri with Wolf (who else?)

Chapter 1

It was one of those days, Yuri signing his name to every single piece of paper that Gwendal was giving him; He was rushing so as not to get caught by Anissina for her crazy experiments.

Gunter complaining that it was his time with the king and that the king had to study.

Conrad was away with Josak on a mission, so no help for Yuri from him. (ha!)

Greta was with Lady Celia on one of her "Love Trips".

Wolfram was training his men and Yuri could hear them from his window.

He was looking at Wolfram and thinking how to resolve this engagement thing.

It's been 3 years and he still had not canceled it, even though Wolfram had when he left to his uncle's house.

But since he brought Wolfram back from his Uncle's house and gave him the night dress that his mom sent for Wolfram, he (wolf) took it as a reinstatement of their engagement.

He went through the motions of every thing that he had to do for the day and at night he found Wolfram in bed waiting for him.

Wolfram look at him with a determine look in his eyes and started asking questions.

Wolfram: Yuri do you love me?

Yuri: !?!?What?!... Wolf, you know that I care for you, so why are you asking me that now?

W: Yuri, it's been 3 years and you still have not asked me to marry you. You know that I love you, right?

Y: Wolf you know how I feel about that, it's still wrong from my POV. I cannot change overnight my perceptions about men with men.

W: But Miko-san likes me and approves of our engagement, and so does your father. Your brother doesn't think anyone is good enough for you.

Y: I know, I know, but still....

W: Yuri, you came to this world and set out to rule this kingdom with your beliefs and ways of not fighting not killing any one, even though they kill our people.

We have always been warriors and defended our lands and people by killing any one who got in our way and you came and we change for you, because that is the way of our king.

Any yet you cannot accept our laws and rules about men with men or women with women.

Therefore I am evoking the 3 choice rules.

Chapter 2

Y: What is that!!!

W: Simple put...Marriage, Banishment or Death

1. You have to marry me.

2. You must banish me from your side, never to see me again.

3. Or you must kill me; I know you cannot do that so I will settle for me being sent to the border where is there is unrest. This way I can die with honor since I no longer have any staying by your side.

Y: What are you saying, no honor by my side, and banishment or death?

W: Since I been sleeping in your bed and being with you everywhere you go, I am being laugh at and it does not help that you also contribute to this by always denying our engagement. You insult me, belittle me you disgrace my honor, my family by saying these hurtful things to me and about me.

Everyone thinks since you have not married me that I do not please you in the bedroom and that is why you keep looking at girls, and since you always spend your time with Conrad that he is the one that you love and want to marry and sleep with.

You smile at everyone even our enemies; the only one that you do not grace with your smile is me.

I know that the Maoh loves me and that even he kissed me, but you cannot see that. You are a wimp!!!

Y: What!!?? That is stupid and more disgusting. He is my Godfather...I would never do that with him....ugh..

I am sorry I did not realize that I was doing that to you.

W: You have 1 week to decide my fate. Only 7 days and you can tell Greta that I will no longer be her father, she always wanted a mother and now your two can be happy with your decision.

Good night and Good-bye Heika.

Y: Wait Wolfram, let's talk about this, maybe we can find another way.

W: No!! Your pretty speeches will not work with me.

And he closed the door on his way out.

Yuri did not know what to do, he did not want to lose Wolfram after all he did to get him back from his uncle's house. He needed to talk to Gunter about this 3 choice rules.

---

Wolfram went to his room and cries himself to sleep, he hoped that Yuri would marry him, but he did not have any hope.

So he decided that in the morning he was leaving the castle, and going to his brother Gwendal and asks for a transfer to the border where there was unrest with some of the humans.

The next day Gwendal gave him permission to go, he knew that the king was never going to marry his little brother and he hated to see how Wolfram was suffering because of him.

He didn't want to see Wolfram yelling or running after the king anymore, his brother deserves to be happy even if it meant sending him to the border to fight.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile Yuri was eating his breakfast and thinking about Wolfram and his declaration about the 3 choice rule, he felt funny like something in his heart was going to burst.

He didn't love Wolfram or did he? It was so confusing, was he able to love another man no not another man just Wolfram.

He care for Conrad but that was in a father figure mode or a brother mode after all he called him "brother" when Wolfram was in the glass case in Annissa's lab when Shinou took his heart. He had been very scared when that had happen and he did not want to lose Wolfram.

He knows that Conrad and Josak are always together, they must have some kind of special relationship, and maybe they even love one another.

So he went to Gunter and asked about the alteration that Wolfram had imposed on him and Gunter was shocked but not surprise, he just wonder why Wolfram had waited so long. But there was nothing anyone could do, it was one of their laws/rules and even their king had to obey.

It had been a couple of days since Wolfram had left and Yuri

was feeling lonely, he hated to admit it but he miss Wolf and the nights were so cold without him to warm up the bed.

The Maoh wasn't too happy either, he felt the loss also and he wanted Wolfram back at any cost. He was going to talk to his younger self and tell him to go and get him, again.

A very weird conversation happen to Yuri while he was sleeping, the Maoh talked to him and told him that he wanted Wolfram back because he loves him, and that Yuri would just have to get use to the idea of being marry to Wolf, because he had no problem with it.

Yuri was scared, but he also wanted Wolfram back, so the next day he went along with Gwendal, Conrad and Josak to get Wolfram back from the border.

Along the way there was trouble and they had to fight their way until they found Wolfram in the middle of it sending fire balls to the enemy.

Yuri got angry and turned into the Maoh and took care of enemies in the usual way, with "Justice" surrounding them.

After he calm down and turn back into the wimp he was going to yell at Wolfram for killing them (he does not want to hurt anyone, except wolf) but he notice that Wolfram had collapse and he was not responding to his voice or anyone else for that matter, that's when he felt the pain in his chest again he did not want to lose Wolfram, so right there he started applying his demon healing to wolfram and talking to him and telling him how sorry he was and as soon as he was feeling better they were going to get married.

Wolfram just looks at him, and said hmpf and closed his eyes.

When they got back to the castle, Wolfram was taken to the healer and Yuri was thinking again about what he told Wolfram, he was hoping that wolf would forget about it and that things would go back to the way things were, but the Maoh wanted to marry wolf as soon as possible.

So as Wolfram was recovering, the Maoh came out and inform everyone that "he" was going to marry Wolfram and that king Yuri would just have to deal with it.

So they gather around wolfram's bed while he was still healing from his wounds and Murata along with Ulrike perform the marriage ceremony, the only other people that attended the ceremony were Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Josak and Gisela.

After the ceremony they took Yuri to his room, because he always faints after the Maoh comes out.

Later that day, Yuri was feeling a little overwhelm he did not know what had happen but he wanted to see Wolfram to make sure he was feeling better, as he enter the room Wolfram gave him a smile and Yuri felt so happy seeing his friend, of course Wolfram had to spoil it by saying "it's about time wimp".

Yuri did not know what he meant by that, so Wolfram had to explain to him what had happen and that they were now married.

Yuri just yell "what!" when did I do that, I told you we should talk this through"

Wolfram told him that the Maoh took over his body and married Wolfram because he wanted to and not wait for Yuri to make a rash decision like sending him away again.

Wolfram said don't worry wimp I'm not going to bite you, just a little nipple as soon as I get out of here.

Yuri was scare but he hoped that Wolf was kidding and didn't want to do "that" just yet, but he didn't have to worry because at night when Wolfram was in bed and started attacking his ear he was so scare that the Maoh came out and made love to Wolfram.

Yuri had a "front row seat" as his other persona took over and did what he could not do, but the more he saw the more he though that maybe he could try that, he did love Wolfram and he wanted to try to please him and keep him by side forever.

Did he just say that he loved Wolfram....!!!

I'm not gay.....okay maybe a little just for Wolfram.

The End.


End file.
